


I Can't Believe Your Fake-Love

by Lakyday



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Idk what happened, Love Confessions, M/M, Post - The Last Movie, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, bc im cliche af, cheating on hinata sorry, i wasn't even gonna write a kiss and then smut happened, my explanation of naruto's feelings for hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakyday/pseuds/Lakyday
Summary: This is placed after "The Last" Movie. Sasuke visits Konoha to know what happened and He and Naruto have a little heart to heart chat about his feelings for Hinata, because apparently Naruto doesn’t know what to be in love really means. Sasuke ends up confessing his own feelings to him and Naruto finally understands.Smut happens.This is about a conversation so it’s pretty heavy on dialogue, i thinks it's interesting. Nothing too deep really.





	I Can't Believe Your Fake-Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sasunarusasu ever. I hope I got the characters right.
> 
> I’m sorry if the POV is all over the place.
> 
> Also it's not betaed so mistakes are mine. This dialogue format is not my strong suit.

** I Can’t Believe Your Fake-Love **

 

After the incident with some moon god or something, Sasuke thinks is better to pay Konoha a visit to grasp details of what was all that almost world’s ending about and make sure everything is okay and back to normal.

He passes by his old house to take a bath and change into some clean clothes, in his way to Naruto’s apartment. The years had teached him that if a major catastrophe was happening, Naruto would likely be in the middle of it. So that’s where he must go if he wants some answers.

Sasuke goes near the window, tap the glass to get Naruto’s attention and disappears before he can see the astonished look in those blue eyes.

He waits for his friend in the complex’s rooftop. The night is chill just how he likes it and the sky is clear and full of stars. He has paid Naruto a couple of visits in the past and it’s always like this, the blonde’s surprised look and the chat in the rooftop. He prefers this place over Naruto’s, he wouldn’t feel comfortable invading the blonde’s space. The familiarity of it all and the memories would be too hard to handle.

 

“Hey, Sasuke,” Naruto welcomes him with a soft voice and a genuine smile, walking closer to him and taking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

 

“What took you so long?” Sasuke says, trying cover up for his weakness for Naruto’s smiles.

 

“It’s freezing out here, I had to put some clothes on!” The blonde replies, putting a show for annoyance but both of them know there’s no heat behind it. It’s just the way they’re around each other.

 

Naruto sits beside Sasuke, on the edge of the building, and the Uchiha proceeds to make his questions, to which Naruto tells him the whole story.

 

After the Uchiha feels assured that everything got solved (he’s going to look around for evidence anyway, just to be a hundred percent sure), he goes for the next subject he’s worried about:

 

“So… you and Hinata, huh?” He tries to be casual but can’t help raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“Yep,” Naruto answers, all smiles and, honestly, looking like an idiot to Sasuke. But maybe he’s biased by his own resentment… maybe.

 

The Uchiha takes his time to sight him. He looks happy, that he has to admit it.

 

Sasuke doesn’t know the real reason for Naruto’s excellent mood is his visit.

 

Naruto feels a little uncomfortable under his friend’s scrutiny. Those black eyes had haunted him for years and to have them piercing though him now it’s a little too much. Too many feelings, some of which ones he doesn’t even understand. But he’s missed Sasuke so much he’s willing to endure all the unpleasant sides of it, including the fact that the reason for his visit is the near world’s ending and not their friendship.

To Naruto, the Sasuke in front of him looks good, relaxed, in peace. Maybe a little on the thin side but living on the road would do that to a guy. Anyway, Sasuke’d always been slim… and another thing that he’s always been is beautiful, god damnit! It’s not fair! His stupid perfect pale skin, his thin pink lips and that lustrous hair. What an asshole! Naruto can’t help get mad about it every time. He supposes _that_ ’s what this strange feeling in the gut is.

 

“Why do you love her, anyway?” Asks suddenly Sasuke, sounding actually bored.

 

“I love Hinata because she loves me so much!” Replies Naruto, rising his chin proudly.

 

The Uchiha keeps looking at him, apparently expecting more to be said. When the blond doesn’t add anything, he barks:

 

“That's it?!”

 

“Yeah. Of course. What about it?” Answers Naruto, a little confused and a little defensive, despite he doesn’t now why.

 

“You think nobody else can love you, or what?” Questions Sasuke, looking kind of annoyed or disgusted.

 

“No? But I'm grateful and she deserves to be happy.” Explains the blonde as if it’s an obvious fact.

 

“You deserve to be happy, too.” Remarks the other boy.

 

“Yeah, we'll be very happy.” Says Naruto, smiling with confidence.

 

 

There’s a pause and then:  


 

“God, I swear it's like talking to a wall!” Sasuke exclaims, rising his hands in exasperation.  


 

“Hey! What are you trying to say?!” Furrows his eyebrows the other boy.  


 

“I just don't think that ‘because she loves me much’ or ‘gratefulness’ are good reasons to be with someone.” Says like Naruto is an idiot.

 

“What could you know, teme?!” The blonde counterattacks, feeling like a child all over again for some reason. He doesn’t want to admit that he hadn’t given the subject a deeper thought. Sakura was okay with it, so he couldn’t be that wrong.  


“Well, I don’t _know_! But there's a lot of people who love you now, are you gonna marry them too?!” Sasuke couldn’t help but to fall in their old bickering, dragged by his friend’s tone.  


“Well maybe I will!” Naruto answers, not thinking at all.  


“Dumbass, you're not making any sense!” Exclaims the other boy, exasperated once again.  


“What do you want from me?! It's not like it's any of your business!” 

 

The silence falls heavy after those words.

 

Sasuke uses the pause to get a grip of himself and finally, calmer and thoughtful, says:  


“Of course it is. You're... my friend... remember?”

 

Naruto looks at him shocked. It should be offensive, but the Uchiha knows he has earned it thoughtfully though the years.

 

On his side, Naruto hadn’t meant to say those words. He just felt pushed. And wasn’t always like that with Sasuke, too? They both pushed each other beyond their comfort zone and, after all, that’s why they were the two best ninjas in the whole world.  


“Would you kiss whoever that loves you?” Says out of the blue the black-haired boy, with a neutral tone of voice and looking into the night.  


“If I feel like it, I guess I would...” Answers the blonde, shrugging with honesty.  


“That's awful.” Remarks Sasuke, looking distant.

 

Naruto hates when he’s like that and feeling annoyed, he replies “It's none of your business.” 

 

Sasuke sighs. Naruto is the same fool as ever. Maybe a better ninja but a fool nevertheless.  


“Would you kiss _me_ if I tell you that I love you?” Sasuke asks. Needs to ask, because Naruto is a fool and he can’t help but _hope_.  


“Haa?!” Exclaims the blonde confused, thinking this is an awful joke from his friend.

 

Sasuke fixes him with a defying look, demanding an answer.

 

Naruto furrows his eyebrows and look down at his lap.

 

“Ah... that's... different...” He says, a little insecure. He has the feeling he’s standing in a false floor that's going to disappear at any moment.  


“Different how?” Questions the Uchiha, sad because of the rejection despite that he saw it coming. But he makes an effort and tries to hide it under a pissed off attitude.

 

“Just different,” Naruto insists, a little exasperated.   


“Are you an idiot? How is it that you can't think of a reason?!” The other boy exclaims, tired of his nonsense. He thinks that he deserves at least to know the reason of being rejected.  


“Ahhh! Cut me some slack! I've never thought about something like that before!” Naruto says, tugging his hair with frustration and confusion due to his friend’s weird little interrogatory.  


“Whatever,” Sasuke states pointedly.

If Naruto hasn't thought of it before, it means that he doesn't feel the same and Sasuke has nothing else to say in this conversation. Naruto can do whatever he wants, he can love or fake-love whoever he wants. He tried to make him understand the difference but he couldn’t make him get it through his thick skull.

 

Sasuke stands up to leave, but then he is stopped by the wrist for Naruto.

 

“Don’t go yet. You just arrived.” Says the boy with a pained expression.

 

His words are highly debatable due the amount of time it took the blonde to tell the whole story about the moon bastard. But Sasuke sighs and sits down again in silence, anyway.

 

“Don’t be so pissed…” tries to appease Naruto. “I can figure out the answer, I just need to think for a sec.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, Naruto.” Says the Uchiha, trying to end the discussion.

 

There’s a silence. Sasuke thinks there’s nothing they can possibly talk about, they’re friends but they’ve never been good at talking, never been confidants. Until Naruto speaks again:

 

“It’s different because… it’d be a great deal.”

 

It looks like the blonde burned all his brain cells trying to come up with that answer.

 

“How come?” Asks the Uchiha, not following his line of thought.

 

“I mean, you’re… you’re my…,” Naruto clears his throat nervously, “my most important person. Of course it’d mean so much more!”

 

“Isn’t it supposed to be like that with a lover?”

 

Naruto looks at him surprised.

Sasuke hisses, thinking the blonde finally found out about Sasuke’s true feelings, the reason he asked such weird questions. He doesn’t know it’s because Naruto is just now realizing his own feelings.

 

“It’s true!… I think I get it.” Exclaims Naruto as if having an epiphany.

 

 _So he didn’t find out_ , thinks relieved the black-haired boy. _Apparently the dumbass can’t connect two dots_.

 

“Sasuke, you got it all figure it out…” Adds the blonde next, looking a little shy. “Does that mean you feel like that… f-for me?”

 

 _Well, it seems Naruto isn’t THAT stupid_ , thinks Sasuke.

 

“Yes,” He replies then, trying to act casually despite Naruto’s astonished expression. “Well, now you know. As I was telling you, love isn’t so simple.”

 

“No, it isn’t…” The blonde whispers looking a little lost.

 

The seconds pass by and the silence devours them all, hungrily. Until Sasuke can’t stand it anymore and exclaims:

 

“Aren’t you gonna say anything else?!”

 

“Y-Yeah! It’s just that…” _I don’t know how I should say it_ , thinks Naruto, feeling the palms of his hands starting to sweat.

 

“Does it bother you?! Does it change anything?!” The Uchiha presses, feeling humiliated and he isn't having it. Never mess with his pride.

 

“Well, yeah! it changes everything!” The blonde Yells, giving to the pressure.

 

Silence again and then:

“I get it.” Sasuke mutters and following he stands up to leave again.

 

“Where’re you going?!” Squeals Naruto, feeling like every word he says is digging him deeper.

 

“You said it changes everything, so I guess we’ll be strangers from now on.”

 

“I don’t mean it like that, Sasuke! Just hold fucking on for a sec, okay?! I just realized that I love you like _in love_ with you, I need a minute to think how I should say it!”

 

It’s Sasuke’s time to look shocked.

 

“There it goes… so much for trying to do it the right way.” Mutters Naruto annoyed at himself.

 

“Are you serious?” Sasuke asks breathlessly.

 

“Yeah, I am.” The blonde replies with a tentative smile. “Y-You’re everything to me, Sasuke.” Adds then, sounding like he’s being honest with himself and telling truths he has never admitted to himself before.

 

“You’re not saying that out of gratefulness, are you?” The other boy comments bitterly.

 

“No! I already understood that that was wrong!” Says Naruto getting a little frustrated.

 

“Okay…” Mutters at loss Sasuke.

 

The silence is a little awkward this time. This is by no means the way any of the two thought the night would play out.

If you’d have told Naruto a few days ago that he and Sasuke would be a thing, he’d have laughed in your face. If you’d tell Sasuke the same, he’d have tsukiyomied you right there.

 

“What now? What should I do?” Naruto says, kind of having a hard time believing that his friend wanted him, physical interaction included.

 

“What do you wanna do?” Sasuke replies, feeling shy all of a sudden.

 

Naruto thinks about it for a moment and says:

 

“Can I hug you?”

 

What he doesn’t say is:

_You’re always so distant, were for so many years out of my reach. Now, I wanna know what to have you feels like._

 

“Okay, just… don’t be weird anymore.”

 

Naruto asking Sasuke for directions while double guessing his stupid ass is one of the most freak-ish things he has witnessed. And he knows about weird shit, right.   

 

“But I feel weird right now.” Smiles the blonde. His face is a little flushed, but he looks like he’s having the time of his life.

 

Then they hug. It’s a little difficult due to their sitting position, but Naruto moves slightly to sit ride style on the border and hold Sasuke closer and tighter.

 

And man, it feels good.

 

With Hinata he always got nervous. Was he uncomfortable?

 

But with Sasuke it feels just _right_. He feels like he knows this body too well. Oh, he has butterflies in the stomach. So that’s how it feels.

 

But Sasuke is so quiet. Is he having a bad time?

“Are you okay?” Naruto asks worried.

 

“Naruto…” His name whispered against his ear, with that voice, wow, Naruto feels pleasure run though his body and it gets heated. He’s not in control of his body anymore and hell, that’s kinda exciting. “Is this really happening?”

Sasuke hides his face in Naruto’s neck.

 

“I knew you were feeling weird too!” Mutters the blonde with a smile that could lit up the night. “It’s the best kind of weird, thou” Naruto whispers in his ear, perceiving the shiver that runs through the Uchiha.

 

“You can’t shut up, that’s unsurprisingly common” Bickers Sasuke, trying not to think about how good it feels Naruto’s warm body.

 

“You keep saying those things, I know your heart is beating real fast, Sasuke.”

 

“Shut up. Usuratonkachi.” And how much more time were they going to be like that?

 

“Hey, sasuke,” Whispers the other boy in a playful tone of voice “mine is beating just as hard.”

 

Sasuke is so ashamed he could die. He is the Badass of Badasses, powerful as a sanin and even more. But he feels so weak right now, in this stupid fox boy’s arms. It’d be a happy death anyways.

 

“Your hair is nice” _So soft and thin_ , Naruto thinks to himself, afraid that saying that much out loud would piss Sasuke. “And I like the way you smell,” The blonde breathes him in againt his neck, sending shivers down the other boy’s spine.

 

“You should stop,” Says Sasuke as he breaks the embrace.

 

“But, Sasuke-”

 

“Let’s stop now. What about you girlfriend?” Cuts him off the black-haired boy.

 

“Oh, right…”

 

Naruto appears to come down to his senses and sober up a little. Been drunk of someone apparently is a thing. But then his eyes settle over Sasuke’s mouth like being draw by a magnet.

 

“I should break up with Hinata before kissing you.” He says with a heavy tone, while looking intently at Sasuke’s lips.

 

“You should.” It’s all the Uchiha can reply, because Naruto’s enthralled expression and the way his tongue moistens his puffy lips are making him feel dizzy.

 

The kiss happens anyway. They can’t help it, it’s like a magnet driving them closer and closer and not letting them go apart.

 

The kiss is good, but the second one is better and by the third they are devouring each other’s mouths with the same passion they used to fight against each other in the battlefield. One claiming the other’s life, the other claiming his friend’s freedom.

 

Naruto never thought he could feel like that, an all-consuming passion that drove him wild, real wild, similar to when the kyubi’s rage possessed him. He is hungry for Sasuke, he needs to touch him, needs to breath him, needs to taste him, needs to _own him._

When they break apart, after the nth kiss, Naruto sees into Sasuke eyes and marvels at the blackness of them. His pupils are blown wide and his look is the darkest he’s ever seen. His breathing is harsh and his lips are very red. Sasuke is quite a sight right then.

 

And he knows Sasuke has the same wild passion inside of him.

 

What they thought they had was children’s play now they both understand the real meaning behind it. The burning love of two wild souls, desperate for each other’s comfort. They’d always felt drawn to each other even since kids, but they never knew how to handle it. Now they know exactly what they want as if they were seeing the light for the first time.

 

“Sasuke…” Whispers breathless the blond, wanting him so bad.

 

“Yes,” Replies the other boy, overwhelmed by the sensations but sure of the need he can feel inside of him.

 

It doesn’t took them long to be a mess of tangled limbs, kissing desperately while trying to cross Naruto’s living room toward his bedroom. When they reach there, their chests are naked and they’ve touched all over each other’s skin. It feels like burning from the inside and at the contact at the same time. The kisses got messier but they love their little tongue play, it lits up sparks in the spine that go directly to their groins.

 

Fuck, Sasuke can feel so clear Naruto’s hard cock pressing against him. The fox doesn’t have shame. And when he goes for his pant’s button and flie he can see it tenting his underwear and he’s never felt so thirstier in his life.

 

After Sasuke gets rid of his friend’s pants, Naruto does the same. He doesn’t waste the opportunity to run his fingers all over that milky skin because, kami, that beautiful body was so hot. Hard with muscles but slim and smooth. Naruto was a little ashamed of the no time it took him to wet his underwear. He never thought he could desire so crazily another man’s body, but here he is. It’s the teme’s fault anyway, with his amazing body that a lot of people desired.

 

Taking advantage of his position while he was uprising between Sasuke’s long legs, he holds him up him by the back of the knees and presses their bodies flush together. The Uchiha lets out a surprised gasp and then crushes the blonde’s waist with his powerful thighs. Naruto doesn’t mind the rough play so he buries his face in the paler neck and sucks hard, then laps, then bites and do any kind pleasurable things that make Sasuke moan and his cock throb between them.

 

Naruto shifts them close to the bed and lets them fall together on it. He’s still between his friend’s stubborn legs but uses his arms to hold himself up and not to crush him. Sasuke seems to appreciate it but not in the way he could have thought, because he takes his time to look up at him, caressing the bulging bicep he’s able to, palming his pectorals and abs that are hard because of the effort and Naruto’s little show off game.

 

Sasuke wants to lap and taste all that tan skin, wants to bite those hard abs, wants to suck his dick… oh… that’s… yep, he wants that very much.

 

“Like what you see?” Naruto teases him with his stupid adorable smile.

 

“I wanna suck your cock.” The Uchiha deadpan replies, making the blonde choke with his own spit and cough, face all red. “Like what you heard?” Teases him then.

 

“I didn’t know you were that far gone for me,” Tries to fire back the blonde.

 

“Says the guy who’d never thought about it” Sasuke says and even smile a little before Naruto’s bitter face. He was such a sore loser.

 

Sasuke pushes him by the chest and makes him sit at the edge of the bed.

 

“Come on, I’m doing you a great favor.”

 

The blonde forgets about their bickering when the other boy slips his underwear, exposing his cock. Sasuke moves his face closer to his erection, looking at it intently and then he wets his lips with his tongue. Naruto thinks he could come just for the sight. His heart is beating like crazy and, kami, that tongue is gonna be the death of him.

 

“You sure?” He speaks with a husky voice, strange to him, but the black-haired boy’s pupils get a little wider and he can relish in that.

 

Sasuke doesn’t honor that stupid question with an answer (like someone could ever make him do things he doesn’t want to do) and lowers his head, going for the round head with his tongue.

 

“I’ve never done this, so don’t expect much,” he says practically against it, giving Naruto a semi-heart attack.

 

“Like I care” Says the blonde trembling all over.

 

Then Sasuke finally licks at the head and Naruto gasp for air. The Uchiha keeps licking, all over the shaft, while the blonde moan real loud. He tangles his fingers in the black hair and caresses it or just rearranges it a little, he just need to keep looking at that clear face because Sasuke lapping at his dick is the most erotic thing he’s ever seen.

 

It feels so good and he’s so turned on, damnit Sasuke and his hot… everything.

 

Then the Uchiha takes him into his mouth and Naruto thinks he’s going to die. He moans unabashedly, fuck, it’s feels amazing. His tongue is slippery, his mouth is hot  and his thin lips are puffy and red. When Sasuke looks at him he almost loses it. Every part of him where he lays eyes on, he likes it and it turns him on. Even his bandaged stump and he doesn’t know what that makes him so he’s not ready to admit it.

 

“Wait, Sasuke,” He begs, he wants to finish right then but he wants way more to do it with him.

 

“What?” the other boys asks in a sexy raspy voice, cleaning his wet chin with the back of his hand.

 

“Oh, kami,” Naruto sighs because his friend can do anything look so damn hot. “I need a minute to cool down, so come here.”

 

Sasuke unbelievable does what he’s told. That’d be a first, thinks Naruto.

 

Naruto takes off his underwear while spreading kisses all over his hips and makes him reluctantly sit on his lap. Which is not his smartest ideas, but he can’t help it because everting Sasuke does turns him on anyways. But he focus his attention on the chest he has in front of him and starts kissing. Sasuke’s heart is beating fast and he wants to make him feel good so badly. He wants to give it back to him.

 

So he nips and lick his collarbones, his shoulders, his beautiful smooth pecs, making him pant and gasp. His pointed rosy nipples look tantalizing and he licks one of them, earning a full body shudder and a moaning. Naruto congrats himself in his head and keeps licking Sasuke’s small nipples. Then he sucks one of them and Sasuke swears. Fucking.Hot.

 

“I want to hear your voice” pleads the blonde and then sucks harder.

 

“Fuck! you’ll have to make me, usuratonkachi” replies the other boy breathless.

 

Naruto’s hand travels down and takes Sasuke’s shaft in his fist. The Uchiha moans and shudders and the blonde counts it as a win. He keeps pumping his hard cock while sucking his nipples and doesn’t take long for the precum to wet his hand. Sasuke is panting against his hair and clutching his head between his crossed arms, he’s really enjoying it and it’s amazing.

 

Then Sasuke starts moving his hips, causing Naruto’s cock to fall between his ass-cheeks and being pumped by the movement. The blonde moans, closing his eyes due to the pleasure it gives him. Fuck, Sasuke riding him is so hot, his undulating hips and his round ass pressed against him are amazing. He squeezes hiss ass with the free hand and the other boy whimpers, enjoying it too.

 

“You feel good, Sasuke?” whispers breathlessly the blonde, aching for praise.

 

“If you stop, I’ll kill you” Was the answer and that was good enough for Naruto, that was everything he could want. He understands his friend and doesn’t need him to change. ”I’m close, Naruto.”

 

The fox feels giddy after those words, he wants to take Sasuke apart and give him so much pleasure he can’t think straight. Pun intended.

 

“What’re you laughing at?” The Uchiha smack him in the head, weakly but Naruto isn’t commenting on it.

 

“Nothing, let’s cum together,” replies, reaching for his cock to put it between them and against Sasuke’s.

 

“So romantic,” tries to bicker the other boy, but it comes out breathless.

 

Sasuke crosses his arm behind Naruto’s neck to use his shoulders as leverage and moves his hips against his lap and his hard abs. While Naruto grabs a handful of Sasuke’s ass-cheeks, massaging and guiding the movement and the pressure over their cocks. They move in sync, with their bodies pressed together as close as they can. Their cocks throbbing between them due to the precum and the sweat making everything slick, due to the arousal of skin to skin contact and the heat.

 

If Naruto must put it in words, he’d say it’s fucking glorious. Then they kiss open-mouthed and It’s fucking heaven.

 

Their mouths are hot and panting, their tongues rub together fighting as if they were in the battlefield but it felt sweet and lewd.  Naruto sucks Sasuke’s tongue and it feels so good that he takes a mental note to try suck his dick next time because to suck any part of Sasuke is too fucking hot.

 

He’s so hard.

 

It’s so good.

 

“Sasuke… I-I’m gonna cum,” he shivers in delight.

 

“Naruto… me too” moans the other boy, moving harsher and quick. “Naruto, come on. Come all over me,” whispers Sasuke and the mental picture his words give Naruto makes him fall over the edge.

 

With a shout he comes hard between their bodies, making them both slick and hot. Sasuke can’t take it and follows shortly after, sobbing his release and trembling from head to toe.

 

They stay like that for a while, hugging and catching their breaths while the glow makes their minds fuzzy and useless. At some point they even fall back against the bed.

 

When Sasuke comes to his senses he feels a hand rubbing his back distractedly.

 

“I feel gross,” he complains, because he’s over Naruto and it’s sticky between them.

 

“Yeah, funny thing it was hot just a minute ago,” chuckles the blonde.

 

Naruto reaches his underwear and clean them the best he can. The gesture is oddly sweet in Sasuke’s eyes. He thinks he must be going crazy.

 

They take a short shower, separately because Sasuke isn’t that comfortable yet, and then they get under the bed’s covers. Both feel sleepy and tuck closer together to sleep.

 

“That was amazing, Sasuke” sighs Naruto, kissing his naked shoulder. The other boy hums the reply, feeling a little shy. “It was my first, y’know?”

 

“Keeping yourself until the marriage?” jokes the black-haired boy.

 

“Yeah… actually yes.” Mutters the blonde a little pensive.

 

“Do you regret what just happened?” Asks nervously Sasuke.

 

“No! I just… Hinata doesn’t deserve this.”

 

“I don’t give a shit about her. And I couldn’t let her have you.”

 

Those bitter words take Naruto by surprise. He’s not used to see this side of Sasuke yet and it’s a little surreal.

 

“Well, you got what you wanted. You seduced me and now I’m a bad person.”

 

“Oh, poor good soul.”

 

Naruto laughs loudly before his friend’s sarcastic retort.

 

“I didn’t thought it could be like this,” says the blonde amused. “I just lost it!”

 

“It’s not going all the way, but… it was my first time, too,” Says Sasuke, feeling vulnerable somehow.

 

“I’m glad we shared it”

 

“It sure took us by surprise”

 

“No shit.” Naruto makes a pause and then adds “I even said ‘I love you’ to her!”

 

“You’re an idiot,” deadpan says the Uchiha. “I think I made Hinata a favor.”

 

“I love you”

 

“I don’t believe you”

 

Sasuke yawns and settle on his side to sleep.

 

“Next time we’ll go all the way, whatever that means” whispers the blonde, getting close to the other boy from behind.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I’m counting on you for that.”

 

“You think you’re so funny.”

 

“You love me anyways”

 

The silence that follows is all the confirmation Naruto really needs. He presses his chest against Sasuke’s back and spoons him.

 

“Sasuke Uchiha, every girl’s fantasy back at the academy, fell for the Great Uzumaki Naruto, who’d say, huh?”

 

“Shut up, bastard. You’re pushing you luck.”

 

Naruto laughs, not threatened at all, and tangles their legs.

 

“I missed you,” he whispers barely audible and puts a kiss on his nape.

 

“Sleep, Naruto.”

 

Naruto breaths Sasuke in. His smell relaxes him and he feels sleepy again.

 

He falls asleep thinking in all the new ways he could make Sasuke change his mind and stay in the village. He won’t give up. He’’ll never give Sasuke up.

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so pls forgive me if anything is phrased weirdly  
> (idk why i do this to myself i should stick to spanish)  
> God, this was hard to write. I feel like i put too much effort in this story.
> 
> Coment are life-saviors, pls.


End file.
